worldofwarcraftfandomcom_et-20200215-history
Boat
Boats, also known as ships or sea vessels, are a form of transportation, mostly in use between Alliance ports, but also between some neutral ports. The Horde equivalent is the zeppelin airship, although some docked Forsaken ships have appeared in Northrend. Boats stay docked for exactly 60 seconds, then depart. In patch 2.3.0, transport ships were crewed by NPCs. Unfortunately, the vendors did not work as intended and the crews were removed in a hotfix on 12/06/07.http://forums.wow-europe.com/thread.html?topicId=1905770654&postId=19052191740&sid=1#0 The crew and guards returned in the Wrath of the Lich King beta, and with patch 3.0 on live realms. Ship routes ;Eastern Kingdoms ↔ Kalimdor * The Maiden's Fancy: Booty Bay, Stranglethorn Vale ↔ Ratchet, The Barrens * The Lady Mehley: Menethil Harbor, Wetlands ↔ Theramore Isle, Dustwallow Marsh * The Bravery: Stormwind Harbor (formerly Menethil Harbor) ↔ Rut'theran Village, Teldrassil (formerly Auberdine, Darkshore) ;Eastern Kingdoms ↔ Northrend * The Kraken: Stormwind Harbor, Stormwind City ↔ Valiance Keep, Borean Tundra * Northspear: Menethil Harbor, Wetlands ↔ Valgarde, Howling Fjord ;Kalimdor ↔ Azuremyst Isle * Elune's Blessing: Rut'theran Village, Teldrassil (formerly Auberdine, Darkshore) ↔ Valaar's Berth, Azuremyst Isle ;Kalimdor ↔ Sardor Isle * Feathermoon Ferry: The Forgotten Coast, Feralas ↔ Feathermoon Stronghold, Sardor Isle, Feralas (route removed in Patch 4.0.3a; see Sardor Isle) ;Northrend * Walker of Waves: Unu'pe, Borean Tundra ↔ Moa'ki Harbor, Dragonblight * Green Island: Moa'ki Harbor, Dragonblight ↔ Kamagua, Howling Fjord Named vessels Alliance ships * The Lady Mehley * The Bravery * Elune's Blessing * The Kraken * Northspear: * Maiden's Virtue: Menethil Harbor, Wetlands * The Moonspray }} * ''Feathermoon Ferry }} * [[Bleeding Sparrow|The ''Bleeding Sparrow]]: Theramore Isle, Dustwallow Marsh * The Assurance: Stormwind Harbor, Stormwind City * The Stormbreaker: Valiance Keep, Borean Tundra * [[Mist Veil|The Mist Veil]]: Mist's Edge, Darkshore * Silver Dawning: Mist's Edge, Darkshore * Horizon Scout: Azshara * [[Gallant|The Gallant]]: Sar'theris Strand, Desolace * Wavecutter — * The Frostbreaker: Strand of the Ancients — * The Graceful Maiden: Strand of the Ancients — * [[Intrepid|The Intrepid]]: Vashj'ir — * [[Tidebreaker|The Tidebreaker]]: Vashj'ir — * Voldrin's Hold: Vashj'ir — * Gracious Breeze — * Passion's Reward — * Stormchild — * Blind Princess Third Fleet * Flying Osprey: Menethil Bay, Wetlands * Wave Mistress: The Lost Fleet, Wetlands * Intrepid: Lost Fleet, Wetlands Northwatch Expeditionary Unit * The Bellipotent: Merchant Coast, Northern Barrens * Blackpool: Merchant Coast, Northern Barrens Horde ships * The Blightbringer: Strand of the Ancients Active passenger ship — * ''The Casket Carrier: Strand of the Ancients Active passenger ship — * ''Galerek's Remorse: Vashj'ir — * The Iron Reaper: Vashj'ir — * [[Stygian Bounty|The Stygian Bounty]]: Vashj'ir — * Dawn Runner: Dustwallow Marsh * Draka's Fury: Lost Isles — * Orgath'ar — * Raknor — The Windrunner Fleet * [[The Dark Defiance|The Dark Defiance]]: Howling Fjord * [[The Oblivion|The Oblivion]]: Howling Fjord * [[The Windrunner|The Windrunner]]: Howling Fjord * [[The Queen's Reprisal|The Queen's Reprisal]]: Howling Fjord Other Azerothian ships Kael'thas Sunstrider's Dawnblade * Silvermoon's Pride: Isle of Quel'Danas * The Bloodoath: Isle of Quel'Danas * The Dawnchaser: Isle of Quel'Danas * The Sin'loren: Isle of Quel'Danas Blackwater Raiders ships * The Maiden's Fancy: * Harbinger: Faldir's Cove, Arathi Highlands * Maiden's Folly: The Drowned Reef, Arathi Highlands * Spirit of Silverpine: The Drowned Reef, Arathi Highlands * Shattered Dagger — Bloodsail Buccaneers ships * Crimson Veil: Wild Shore, Stranglethorn Vale * Damsel's Luck: Wild Shore, Stranglethorn Vale * ''Riptide'': Wild Shore, Stranglethorn Vale * Devil Shark - Duke Falrevere's Flagship — * Sea's Castle — * Garrote — Southsea Freebooters ships * Heedless: Outside Northwatch Hold, The Barrens * Tide Razor: The Merchant Coast, The Barrens * Maiden's Dagger: Fray Island, Northern Barrens Other Northrend ships Northsea Freebooters * Sister Mercy: Circling Garvan's Reef, Howling Fjord Kalu'ak Turtle Fleet * Walker of Waves: * Green Island: * The Half Shell: Moa'ki Harbor, Dragonblight Kvaldir ships * Bor's Anvil: Borean Tundra * Bor's Fury: Hrothgar's Landing * Bor's Hammer: Borean Tundra * The Kur Drakkar: Borean Tundra * The Serpent's Maw: Borean Tundra Scarlet Onslaught * The Sinner's Folly: Dragonblight Sunreavers * The Crimson Dawn: Hrothgar's Landing * The Firehawk: Hrothgar's Landing Silver Covenant * The Silver Blade: Hrothgar's Landing * The Wavecrest: Hrothgar's Landing Miscellaneous * The Horizon Scout: Azshara * Smotts' Revenge: Stranglethorn Vale * Beating Heart — * Fearsome Yacht — * Snarling Gribble Eel — Unnamed vessels Kalimdor Eastern Kingdoms Outland Northrend Boat types Boat types appearing in World of Warcraft Patch changes * * * * References See also * de:Schiff Kategooria:Game terms Kategooria:Transportation Kategooria:Boats